Bone Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the bones of oneself and/or others. Sub-power of Calcium Manipulation. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called * Bone Control * Controlled Bone Growth * Dead Bone Pulse/Shikotsumyaku * Extraskeletal Manipulation * Osteokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over the bones of oneself and others, bare skeletons or separate bones, including growing, shaping, manipulating density/weight, using as projectiles/weapons, etc. Applications *Bone Attacks *Bone Generation *Bone Regeneration *Bone Removal **Bone Consumption *Bone Spike Protrusion *Hollow Skeleton to decrease weight, thus increasing agility and speed. * Manipulate the properties of bones. ** Density Manipulation *** Dermal Armor *** Unbreakable Bones * Motor-Skill Manipulation * Move/lift bones. ** Flight with bones. ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass of bones. * Osteokinetic Constructs Techniques *Electricity Generation by compressing bone structure. *Osteokinetic Combat *Osteokinetic Regeneration *Prehensile Bones Variations *Bone Magic *Fossil Manipulation *Spine Manipulation *Teeth Manipulation Association *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Calcium Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation - bones are made of minerals. *Skeleton Physiology Limitations * Users of Boneless Body are immune. * May be limited to manipulating the bones of others or only themselves. * Skin may be torn open in order for bones to emerge, and user may be against over-usage. * Causing bones to exude from body or break can be still painful. Known Users Gallery File:Dance_of_the_Camellia.jpg|Kimimaro (Naruto) can form his bones into various blades, such as a short sword. File:Dance_of_the_Willow.jpg|Kimimaro forming bones out of the angles of his limbs and palms. File:Clematis Flower.jpg|Kimimaro compressing his bones to the absolute maximum, creating a very powerful drill. File:Kimimaro's_bone_armor.png|Kimimaro forming a thin layer of bones under his skin to armor himself from a lethal crushing attack. File:Teshi_Sendan.gif|Kimimaro firing off his fingertip bones as drilling bullets. File:Dance_of_the_Seedling_Fern.jpg|Kimimaro's last resort is to transform calcium within the earth into a forest of bone blades to slaughter his foes indiscriminately. File:Kabuto_using_Dance_of_the_Seedling_Fern.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) infusing his chakra into calcium within the earth to transform them into a massive forest of deadly bone blades. File:All-Killing_Ash_Bones.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) firing her chakra infused bone that will cause her victims to disintegrate via calcium breakdown. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Hihio Zabimaru (Bleach) is a gigantic skeletal whip that Renji can manipulate. Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) File:Marrow.jpg|Marrow (Marvel) making weapons out of her bones. File:3960L.jpg|Spyke (Marvel) with the power to generate bone spikes. Spyke.jpg|Spyke (X-Men Evolution) File:Spike_Protrusion_Picture.jpg|Perrin Crocker (Heroes) can generate bone spikes from his body. File:Adam Buffy.png|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses a bone skewer housed within his left arm to deadly effect. Bradman summons skulls.jpeg|Bradman (Fairy Tail) can summon valleys of unholy skulls to consume the lives of his enemies. Bone Manipulation by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Bone Manipulation By Kars.jpg|Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) Bone Blade. Bone Manipulation By Wamuu.jpg|Wamuu (Jojo's Bizarre Adveture Part II Battle Tendency) evades Jojo's attack by dislocating his entire abdomen. Bone Manipulation By Santana.jpg|Santana (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) Rib Blades. The Pillar Men.png|The Pillar Men (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency), are able to dislocate or even break their own bones. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Bone-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers